


Hollow Society

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Modification, Harems, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Renji is forced to learn a harsh lesson, when Aizen takes him and turns him into an arrancar. He is forced to flee and leave all he had behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hollow Society

Renji is forced to learn a harsh lesson when Aizen takes him and turns him into an Arrancar. He is forced to flee and leave all he had behind.

Chap 1 From Shinigami to Arrancar

Renji Abarai, a tattooed, bronze-skinned, red-haired shinigami. He had lived in Soul Society for a long time. He was placed in the upper ranks at the academy. He passed from division to division honing his skills. He unlocked his zanpakuto's power and learned its name.

He had made friends and comrades. He sought strength to protect what he saw as precious to him. Despite his many years living in soul society, he had no idea of the darkness that lurked.

-x-

Renji woke up, strapped buck naked to an operating table. “What the hell is this?” he tried to move but, he was strapped down tight, bands coiling around his bare arms and legs. His muscles tensed as they tread to break free.

His wrists and ankles were tied down, his hands and feet flexed, trying to wiggle out of their bonds. There was a strap around his waist, pinning him down completely. He blushed as his private parts were on full display.

He tried to release his reiatsu but it was locked up, no doubt the bonds were reiatsu sealing cuffs. “Damn it, Mayuri if you did this to me I swear I'll make you pay for this!” he shouted.

A chuckle drew his attention. “Mayuri? Well, I can't blame you for thinking that.” Renji's eyes widened.

“Captain Aizen?” he gasped looking at the brown-haired captain. The glasses clad man was the captain of Squad 5, he had met the man many years ago when he was in the academy. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Now now, please be patient all will be explained.” he walked over to the male. Renji shifted finding his nudity a touch more embarrassing now. “You see Renji, I can't stand how Soul Society is now. These fools so set in their ways, so scared of change and reaching new heights.”

'What's he saying…' Renji began to sweat feeling a strange pressure about him. The air was thick with the man's reiatsu and Renji found it hard to breathe as the man approached.

“Don't worry I'm gonna change all that and you are gonna help me.” he smiled. “I'm gonna take your power to new heights.”

“Oh is that all, you had me worried there Captain Aizen. Why am I bound and naked?”

“Well you see, in order to increase your power you cannot remain a soul reaper.”

“Ehh?” his eyes widened.

“I'm going to employ my newest technique upon you. I had some luck creating some Vizards years ago, but those ended up to be failures. This new technique will perfectly turn you into an Arrancar.”

“What?!” Renji resumed his struggles. “That's insane!”

Aizen put one finger on Renji and boom, his pressure hit Renji like a wave. “Please be quiet, be grateful I will surpass your limits by granting you hollow powers. You'll be stronger than your captain.”

Renji spasmed in pain. The look on Aizen's face was terrifying, he looked sinisterly happy. “You...you can't do this...people will come looking for me...”

“No they won't.” he chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers, a video screen appeared. “You see Renji, this is security footage of your barracks.”

Renji trembled as he watched a hollow slip into his room. There was a ruckus and several soul reapers arrived on the scene, the hollow had what looked like him in his mouth. There was no audio but it looked like someone was screaming. The hollow bit, his head falling and landing on the ground. Rukia was there, his blood splattered her body and she screamed.

The hollow was killed, but the scene was clear. “You see Renji-kun you are already dead.” Renji was shocked. “It's already been three days since then. I have kept you sedated since that time. The doll I used to imitate you was perfect, same reiatsu and blood, even Mayuri was fooled.”

Tears spilled down his face. “Why, why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I have dreams Renji, much like yours I seek to gain higher strength, you will help me.”

“Never!” Aizen chuckled.

“You will, you told me long ago you wanted power, that you wanted to be greater than what you are. I will help you, now say goodnight Renji.”

“Aizen!” he shouted, only to be knocked unconscious.

“Such a noisy fool. Oh well, he will thank me one day.” So Aizen's dark work began, Renji's hollow hole opened up just above his abs, a hollow mask forming over his face.

His inner world was broken apart. Shinigami powers and hollow powers clashing and melding, twisting up his soul like a fierce storm. Renji's body went through hell, hunger, pain, fear, it burned and scorched his soul.

Just when he thought he was gonna die, he was pulled back for more pain. Soon it was his own pride that pushed him back, he refused to die, refused to submit.

Aizen watched as Renji's body pulsed. Tousen and Gin were behind him. “He is fighting his inner hollow.”

“I knew he would.” he looked back to Tousen. “Have you found him yet?”

“No sir, after being released by Grand Fisher he escaped into Hueco Mundo.”

“He'll show up, be sure to alert me when he does.” he turned back to look at Renji.

After a week of hell, Renji's body transformed. His skin was covered in thick red hollow armor. He had grown a snake-like tail and boom!

The armor shattered all the way to his face and he was left with a small piece of hollow mask over his right eye. He was back to being naked, his muscles seemed more refined now. His 8-inch dick had grown 2 inches and gained additional girth as well, even his balls had swelled up. His red hair had grown a touch longer. His tail was gone, but that and the shattered pieces of his mask and armor became a sword. Shockingly enough it looked like the shikai of his Zabimaru.

Aizen was eying him now like a prize cut of meat. “Excellent put him in a containment room. We will have him join our ranks soon.”

Gin went in but as soon as the bonds were removed. Renji woke up, he kicked Gin and grabbed his sword and made a run for it.

“Aizen-sama I will retrieve him.” The man held up a hand to stop Tousen.

“No, let him go this should be interesting.”

-x-

Renji managed to put on a cloak and he made his way through whatever strange place he was. He was still in Soul Society and he rushed to the one person he believed would believe him.

He tore through walls and moved at speed he didn't think possible. It was pretty late, the sky clear and full of stars.

Sensing out Rukia's energy. It was strange his senses were sharper than ever before. 'I need to warn someone, I need to tell someone!'

Rukia was looking up at the sky. 'Renji, Kaien, I'm sorry…'

A sudden rustling put her on guard. “Who's there?!”

“Rukia!” Renji came out and the girl tensed. “It's me!”

Rukia drew her sword. She couldn't see much, but she certainly could see his hollow mask. “Don't move hollow!”

“No Rukia, it's me Renji!” he removed his hood to reveal his face.

“Renji?” she trembled.

“Yes, I'm sure you are shocked but you have to listen to me.” tears streamed down her face. “Rukia?”

“Dance Sode no Shirayuki!” she released her zanpakuto. “Renji is dead, you may have his face, but that means nothing!”

“Wait Rukia it's me!”

“Silence!” She rushed at him and swung her blade, Renji dodged his coat freezing, where she cut. “I watched my friend die for a second time, how dare you look like that!”

“Wait Rukia, that wasn't me who died it was a trick!” he dodged her slashes.

“Renji gets killed by a hollow, and you show up wearing his face with a hollow mask. I don't know what you are but you aren't Renji!” she began setting up her attack.

“Rukia please I'm your friend!” he was hit full blast with her attack and he froze.

'This can't be happening, this really can't be happening.' Their fight had drawn attention as several soul reapers including Ikkaku, Yumechika, Byakuya, Kira, and Shuuhei, along with a few captains.

“What is happening here?”

“It's this hollow, he has Renji's face and zanpakuto.”

“What?” they looked and saw him in the sheet of ice.

“Is it possible this is Renji?” Shuuhei asked.

Ukitake frowned. “We can't know for sure, hollows have unusual powers it's possible.” Both he and Rukia remembered what happened to Kaien it was possible that the hollow they fought did not truly die or somehow used Renji's body it recently devoured to return or worse.

Renji wasn't as frozen as Rukia intended, as he gathered energy in his hand and he let loose a powerful blast. It shattered the ice and he was free. “What...what was that?”

“A cero!”

“He's no weak hollow, quickly restrain him!”

“Wait I won't fight anyone!” he called.

A sudden clap and everyone stopped. It was none other than the head captain himself. “Hold it right there.”

“Head captain, please listen I am Renji!”

“Irrelevant!” Renji froze, he couldn't believe it. “Even if you are the real Abarai Renji, those powers and that hole you are indeed a hollow!”

“But...”

“Silence, you have two options you shall be either imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest or executed. We cannot allow an Arrancar of your power roam free.”

Renji stepped back in shock. 'No...this can't be happening.' he looked around, and everyone looked at him with fear. “Please...listen to me...”

“All those with hollow powers shall be eliminated,” he clapped his staff and the strike force surrounded him. “Seize him!”

They attacked, only to get blasted away as a golden light came down from the sky and enveloped Renji. “What is this?” he was lifted into the sky.

“Stand down, it's a special technique there's nothing we can do.” Renji was pulled into the sky and brought to Hueco Mundo. The last thing he saw before the gate closed was Aizen.

Aizen mouthed. 'I am your only friend left in this world.' The gate closed and Renji found himself in the desert.

He was a little freaked out surrounded by menos. He took a fighting stance, only for the menos to bow. “They won't hurt you.”

Renji turned readying his blade. “Who are you?”

A cloaked figure stepped into Renji's line of sight. “Sorry for the rude abduction.” he removed the top of his cloak. Renji's eyes widened at the thick mane of hair, and the bright smiling face of a young man.

Such a vibrant orange color, but his smile shined brighter. Renji blushed as he revealed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ichigo,” he offered his hand. It was covered in white and red armor. “Welcome to Hueco Mundo.”

To be continued


	2. Hollow World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Hollow World

Ichigo had dismissed the menos and told Renji to follow him. “It's not safe to be out here alone in the open for too long,” he said.

This was his first time in Hueco Mundo, the sky was almost an endless void of night, except for the pure white moon the hung in the sky. They wandered through a vast desert, with strange barren trees, and massive skeletons, Renji could see mountains in the distance in one direction, and what looked to be a structure in the far east. The walk seemed to be endless until they reached a ring of stones. Renji was brought to Ichigo's cave, “This is my home," he moved a large boulder out of the way to reveal a cave. It looked small, barely enough room for the two of them. "I know it's not much, but it's home you can stay here if you like.” 

“Thank you, but I really should be going.” he had followed Ichigo here without even thinking, but he was keeping his guard up. The whole walk Renji felt like he was walking into a trap. 

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Ichigo asked.

“I need to go back,” he said.

“Back? To Soul Society? You do know they tried to kill you? If I hadn't asked the menos to reach out to you they would have.”

“Why did you save me?” he asked.

“Do you need a reason to help someone in danger?” he shot back.

“Well...no but...you don't even know me.”

“That's true, you know my name but you haven't given yours.” He sat down and looked like he was waiting for it. When Renji didn't give it, Ichigo tilted his head to the side. “Do you not have a name? It's rare but many hollows I meet don't have one.”

“I have a name...” he snapped. “It's Renji, Renji Abarai, I'm a soul reaper.”

Ichigo started to laugh. “You don't look like any soul reaper I've ever seen, and you smell like an Arrancar.” he sniffed Renji causing the red-head to blush. “Yep, definitely an Arrancar.”

“Shut up, I'm not supposed to be this!” he hisses. “I was experimented on and turned into this!” he punched the ground in frustration. “He took my life, my dream, my reputation, my identity, everything!” he started to cry.

“Well not everything, you are still alive right?”

Renji sniffled. “You don't understand.”

“Sure I do, I died once myself,” he smiled.

'How can he smile while talking about his death?' Renji thought.

“I don't have many memories, but I remember the day I died I was attacked by a powerful hollow, and then I was here. My soul survived somehow, so I knew I just had to keep moving forward.” he smiled again. “So long as you are alive, things have a chance to get better right?”

“You remind me of my friends when I was a kid, we all did our best to survive but it was a struggle.” Renji sat down across from Ichigo. “This is the first time I've talked to a hollow, you seem to also be an Arrancar.”

“I talk to a few of the weaker ones, not that they have much to say, a lot of the stronger ones just tried to eat me,” Ichigo said.

Renji didn't like this, he shouldn't be making friends with a hollow. What choice did he have really? Aizen was right, so many in Soul Society saw him as a monster or a threat. “Listen, you can stay here with me until you decide what to do. If you wanna go back to Soul Society I can't stop you, but you should rest and recover your strength at least.”

“You don't have to I can...” his stomach gave out a loud grumble. He blushed and clutched his stomach.

“See you're hungry, I'll go hunt us up some food, you better stay here, if you wander off and collapse from hunger the lesser hollows will swarm and try to eat you,” he stood up and dusted himself off. “Be back in a flash.” Ichigo vanished using Sonido, Renji thought it was flash step.

He returned a few minutes later carrying an adjuchas level hollow on his back. “I'm back!” he said happily. “Here eat up.”

“I can't eat that!” Renji gasped, but his stomach growled at him. His body wanted to eat that thing. “I won't eat that thing!”

“But if you don't eat, your power will fade away, and if you don't get eaten you'll simply die, slowly and painfully, if you don't go mad.” Renji grimaced. He couldn't die here, there were things he had to do. Aizen was still out there, and who knows what he was planning.

'I have to stop him.' he thinks, but he saw the dead hollow carcass, his shinigami sensibilities refused to eat the beast, despite his hollow hunger rumbling. Aizen had starved him on purpose didn't he, was he expecting him to crawl back and beg for food? “Do you seriously eat other hollows?”

“No, I usually feed on the reiatsu in the air, you can try that.” If Renji wasn't gonna eat it, this could be bad. Ichigo only knew so many ways for an Arrancar to eat. “Give it a try, just focus, feel the energy in the air draw it towards you and drink it down.”

“How do you know how to do this?” Renji tried to focus, but reiatsu control was not his specialty. He felt like he was just sucking in air.

“I am apparently a natural born hollow, I ascended to Arrancar as soon as I died, since I've never eaten a soul or hollow, I can feed on one's reiatsu or the reiatsu in the air without killing or harming the soul. Other arrancars are able to do the same, but some are greedy and try to suck the soul out off living bodies, or feast on hordes of hollows. Lower hollows who kill and eat others, do so out of fear, fear of regressing and losing one's self. Others do it out of fear of being eaten themselves, growing stronger so they aren't the prey, the worst ones are those that do it for fun.” In this world, it was eat or be eaten.

“So I won't have to eat anyone so long as I learn this, air energy drink thing?” Ichigo nodded. Renji kept trying, but he just felt like an idiot.

“Renji...are you bad at controlling reiatsu?” he asked and his words cut through him like a zanpakuto.

“Is there any other way?” Ichigo thought for a moment, before blushing and looking away, not meeting Renji's eyes.

“There is another way, I've seen other hollows and Arrancar do it, but...” he was blushing from ear to ear. If Renji wasn't so hungry he'd have thought Ichigo looked really cute.

“Let's do it, please I'm starving here!” to prove his point his stomach growled again.

“Alright, but bear with me, this is my first time,” he said before closing the distance between them.

“What?!” It was Renji's turn to blush, as Ichigo's clawed hand caressed his unmasked cheek.

“Renji...” Ichigo sealed his lips over the red-head, channeling his reiatsu through their lips. Renji felt a spark and pulled back.

“Ichigo...what are...” Ichigo kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. Renji blushed and moaned into the kiss. 'What is he doing? Is he…' he gulped, feeling something run down and fill his belly. 'What?'

Ichigo was feeding him his reiatsu. It was delicious, sweet but manly, strong yet kind, loving and warm! It filled his starving belly, and like good food, it warmed his body and his very soul. Renji moaned into the kiss, feeling his manhood throb and twitch with want.

The kiss lasted for some time, Ichigo holding control over the kiss, but slowly Renji began to kiss back. He played with Ichigo's tongue with his own, their wet muscles dancing together. Ichigo let out a moan of his own, and their kiss grew more passionate.

Renji was so into the kiss he didn't realize what was going on down below. His fat 10 incher was throbbing excitedly. The more excited Ichigo became, the more reiatsu he began to release. The boy's power was washing over him, there was so much, his body got hot and tingly. Before he knew it he was cumming, his heavy balls lurching and spilling his seed into his robes.

He broke the kiss to moan as he unloaded. “Oh wow!” even after the powerful orgasm Renji was still hard. Ichigo caressed his lips blushing, he could taste Renji's reiatsu on them, it was spicy, hot and wild, manly and strong.

“That's how other Arrancar feed?” Renji asked.

“Yes, the other way for hollows to feed is by mating with each other,” Ichigo said. “Sorry...”

“No, you were just trying to help me,” he said. 'Does he regret it? Who am I kidding of course he does, he has to kiss a complete stranger in order to keep him alive.' he looked away. 'Shit he said this was his first time too, damn it, I'm a bastard. He not only saved my life but is keeping me from starving.'

“Renji...” Renji looked back at him and gasped. “I'm hard!” Ichigo showed off his massive dick, the thing had to be 16 inches long. It was twice his original size. Renji's jaw dropped, and he licked his lips.

“If I suck you off will that help with my hunger?” Ichigo blushed and nodded. He was still hard to, he'd already given up his first kiss today, why not give a blow job a try. Ichigo had done so much for him already, what's a blow job between allies. Ichigo had been helping him a lot, he could at least do this much. “Let's go in the cave.” Ichigo nodded.

This was the world he had to live in now...and he had to live, he had to stop Aizen…he wasn't a soul reaper...and this wasn't soul society...he had to adapt if he was gonna survive. 

To be continued...Hollow Mating and Training

Renji does his best to suck Ichigo's cock, but its quite the mouthful. Ichigo explains in detail about hollow mating and the boost in power the two share. Renji needs to learn how to control his new power.


End file.
